


A conversation in silence

by LizLovesLit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLovesLit/pseuds/LizLovesLit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you give a summary for something less than 400 words? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A conversation in silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/gifts).



Lazy fingers tracing words of love into his skin, dancing from his collar bone to his heart and then flitting away to land somewhere else. He could feel the warmth of Cas' love, breathing a delicate devotion over him. Soft, velvety kisses drifting lower and lower until his body moved in involuntary response.

"Castiel-", a fevered hiss produced from vulnerable need.

"You are mine.", a rough purr rising in response before the world explodes in technicolor and sound as the claim is staked. Nothing else in the history of existence can explain or contain the scene, as soul meets grace with pure acceptance.

'This ain't sex, it's _lovemaking_.', he thinks. Normally he pushes any need for tenderness inside, denying himself all true desire and trying to soothe the ache with something falling in the category of second best or not enough. He's startled at how stark the contrast is between everything before and the very presence of the here and now with all its complexity. Sensual touch, given and returned back in kind - not because it is an itch to be scratched, but as a quiet conversation and exchange of promises. They've both tiptoed around the subject for years - so much said in silence, that the conversation only deepens and becomes clearer in this moment out of time.

A deep cry erupts in the night met by a feral moan in tandem, followed by a gentle laugh and warm, watery smile. The chains have broken, allowing his heart to race in total freedom, swathed in emotion. Before he can think to stop himself, Dean reaches a gentle hand to trace the line of his lover's face, ghosting over his brow and trailing gently down his jaw. "Why me, Cas? You deserve so much more than me."

Sapphire eyes haze with a sheen of unshed tears. "Why indeed. Dean, you are everything. _My_ everything. I will never desire or need anything more than you."

Pulling him close and drowning him in kisses, the admission is complete. What else can be said when you've completely stolen and corrupted an Angel for your own selfish pains?


End file.
